the dragons meet
by Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son
Summary: this is after prince joey


**This takes place a year later after prince Joey so yea its been a long time so here you go hope you like it and I do smoke weed its good stuff lol.**

**Prince Joey had found out that the kingdom of dragons was true and that's what saved his people from the evil dark prince Bakura and he had found the king of dragons and they became one Joey is now king of his people and there was peace and Joey thought that peace would stay forever but with the hearts of men darkness will come.**

**Joey was in his bed room he is still funny and loving and a pain but things are going a little crazy his high priest booboo told him to make a peace treaty between his kingdom and the blue eyes white dragon kingdom.**

**Joey: why do I have to do this now? The king of dragons ask as he looked at his pain in the ass high priest.**

**Booboo: my lord we are in a time of peace we should do everything to keep it sir Joey looked at him and said to him.**

**Joey: why did I make you my high priest? Booboo started to laugh at him and walked back to his chair and sat down Joey was mad at him but he knew he was right so the king of dragons has to be friend another kingdom he needs knights who would be strong smart and fast so Joey went to his people and said.**

**Joey: my people I must find a group of people who would become my knights of a unit I must go but I will return to you within a weeks time booboo was not happy about him leavening at a time like this but he is the king of dragons he could not stop him as he said goodbye to his people the guards came up to him.**

**Guard A: sir do you need us to go with you the guards were getting ready to go with him but the king did not want them to come.**

**Joey: no think you I have help coming as the king looked into the sky a beautiful black dragon with red eyes came down to him he got on the dragon and left his kingdom.**

**Joey needs about 5 men for this he went to the town of goblins to find a old friend no he was not a goblin he was a human living with the goblins.**

**Joey left his dragon on a cliff so if he had to get out fast he could call him **

**Redeye's: who are we here to see? The voice in his head ask him Joey who was holding his ass from the ride.**

**Joey: my ass hurts we are here to talk to a old friend Joey was talking about his friend tristan he has not see him for about 5 years now joey walked in to town the guards came to him**

**Guard A: what do you want human the goblin said in a nasty way **

**Joey: I'm here to see a friend of mine goes by the name of tristan is he here joey looked at both of them they had there clubs out.**

**Red eyes: there going to kill us lets get the fuck out of here!**

**Joey: shut up they are not going to kill us the goblin came up to the young king and open the gate and told him to come inside they walk all the way to the big hut and walk in to see tristan.**

**Tristan: joey I thought you were dead man tristan hug his friend he thought he lost.**

**Joey: I came here to talk with you and to see if you want this town to be apart of my kingdom but you have to help me with something in return.**

**Tristan: that sounds great man what do you need my help with? He sat there listing to the king of what he needs with his old friend.**

**Tristan: yes I will help you with this peace treaty white dragon kingdom he shook his friends hand and the king of dragons smiled at his faithful friend as tristan got ready to leave the leader of the goblins came to him.**

**Goblin chef: goodbye my friend come when you can we will miss you . As the goblins said goodbye to there human friend tristan look back and said I will be back one day my friends.**

**Tristan: so where do we go joey the king needed 4 more knights so they left to the kingdom of the sand people to see if they could find Ryou it took an hour to get there they went into the camp site as they were looking for Ryou this big man came out of the tent beside them and walk up to them.**

**???: can I help you look for something the guy was so damn big that he made a shad and he got a tattoo on his face wtf is up with this guy.**

**Joey: ye…yes…. Can you help me find a guy by the name of Ryou **

**Tristan: omg! his going to kill us Run!**

**Lishid: I have not seen him for a long time but my master might help you with anything you need.**

**Joey and tristan looked at him crazy like but joey needed help so he went with it and went to see his master.**

**Lishid took them to his masters hut he told them to stay out for a sec to see if it was ok to let them come in the hut,**

**Lishid: master malik are you in here as he walk in he saw his master getting dressed and he got a crazy idea in his head and got a bloody noise malik turned around and a pot at Lishid.**

**Malik: What ARE YOU DOING YOU SOME SORT OF PARVERT OR SOMETHING!**

**And he though of his outfit.**

**Lishid: sorry master malik I didn't mean too there are people here to see you he is the king of dragons sir he can help us if we help him just like your sister said he would.**

**Malik: ok just let me get ready will you I mean do I come in here when you are naked he was getting his things ready when Lishid went out to talk to the others.**

**Lishid: he will see you now Joey and tristan looked at each other then they followed him inside and saw a blonde with a tattoo on his back as the master turned around he saw joey and looked him over**

**Joey: hello there my name is joey king of dragoons think you for seeing us joey saw this man looking at him like he was in love with him. **

**Malik: hello there beautiful **

**.**


End file.
